A Party Over at Rin's
by SexyFreckledJesus
Summary: Rin throws a get-together at his house one night. Rin, and a few others, get pretty drunk so Nagisa has to put Rin to bed. . .
1. Chapter 1

Rin's house was full of people. At least everyone knew everyone. There was some background music playing as people chatted. Nagisa Sat on the couch, watching everyone. Every now and then he'd laugh to someone's joke or story. But he couldn't stop staring at one particular person that night.

Rin Matsuoka.

Rin. The red headed, shark toothed man with a daring personality. He was across the room, sitting on the floor with Souske, Makoto and Haru. They were all drinking shots of vodka while telling embarrassing stories. Nagisa, Rei, Gou and Ai decided to sit out as they did their thing. Rei was chatting with Ai about some science stuff. Nagisa was alone, and that was okay. He liked to be alone sometimes, even if he sometimes was the life of the party. He could sit where he was and stare at Rin's masculine tones.

His daydream was cut off as Rin stumbled to his feet, laughing about something ridiculous. Haru stood back up and kept him balanced. "Rin...Rin you're, you're drunk." He told him.

Rin brushed it off and laughed again."Yeah, 'kay sure." He slurred.

Nagisa stood up and wrapped Rin's arm around his petite shoulders. "I've got him." He said with a small smile. "I'll take him to bed."

Nagisa lead Rin out of the living room and down the hallway towards his bedroom. Rin was shuffling as he walked, smiling and chuckling lowly to himself every now and then. . .which would scare the shit out of Nagisa every time. Once they made it to the bedroom, Rin turned to Nagisa and grabbed his wrists. Nagisa didn't say anything, but just stood there.

Suddenly, he was thrown onto the bed. Rin, who was now mounted on top of the blonde boy, was smiling. He lowered his head to Nagisa's neck and nuzzled it. Nagisa flinched, but also buckled his hips upwards. Rin took this moment to start leaving kisses on Nagisa. The boy just laid there, letting it happen.

He was happy that this was finally happening. But it did feel right.

Nagisa pushed off Rin and sat up. "Rin, what the hell?" He said. "Why did you do that?" He asked the red headed man.

He shrugged. "I don't know..." He said before laying down on the bed.

Nagisa, feeling bad for some reason, decided to lay down next to him. They stared into each others eyes for a while before they kissed. Nagisa just stayed where he was as Rin started to shift his body. The blonde watched as Rin was taking off his shirt, and whipping it across the room. Nagisa's heart was racing. Rin turned back at the short boy and started to lean in again. Nagisa placed and hand on his chest, stopping him. "I-I'm sorry." Nagisa said to him. Rin seemed confused by the blondes actions. "I don't...I don't like sex." He told him with a small sympathetic smile.

Rin stared at him before nodding. "I'm fine with that." He responded, laying back down on the bed. Nagisa waited a moment before finally shifting his body towards Rin. He tried to cuddle into him as Rin laid on his back. The red head must have noticed, because he shifted himself to face Nagisa. He wrapped an arm around the petite boy. Nagisa breathed in Ron's sweet scent as they lied together, their limbs a tangled mess.

After what seemed like forever, Rin was sound asleep. Nagisa slowly inched away from Rin and rolled around so his back was towards him. He slowly rolled off the bed, hoping not to make too much noise. Before Rin could wake up, Nagisa tip-toed out of the room and back into the living room. Rei noticed, as he fixed his glasses. "Welcome Back Nagisa." He greeted. "What happened in there? It's been twenty minutes." Rei asked the blonde curiously.

Nagisa's face became a reddish colour as eyes fell of him. He shrugged and sat down next to Gou. "He wouldn't go to bed." He said, some what the truth.

Gou faced him to say something, until she furrowed her eyebrows. The girl placed her fingers on Nagisa's neck. "Whoa Nagisa. You have a hickey!" She laughed as she kept prodding him.

The blonde boys face turned redder as he swatted her hand away from his neck. "Yes, Rin got a little...sexual. But I stopped him before he could do anything else." He truthfully told his friends. They all blinked at him. Nagisa sighed. "Just, don't tell Rin that he did this okay?" He pleaded the group.

Everyone nodded in agreement as Nagisa Sat back down on the couch. He leaned back and stared everyone down. "So, what now?"

* * *

The blonde boy woke up on the couch, some of his friends still passed out on the floor. Last night was awesome. The group of people haven't been together like this in ages. It was good to have them over. Nagisa looked at the clock that hung on the wall. '12:30 pm.' It read.

He slowly sat up and stretched, only to fall back down on the couch. He wanted to go back to bed. Suddenly, there was a noise from behind him. Nagisa jumped in his spot and turned to see a red headed man shuffle through the living room, clutching his head. Nagisa chuckled. "How's the hangover Rin?" He asked him, a small smile forming.

Rin stared at him and blinked. "I have a question." He responded.

Nagisa's heart began to thump hard. He swallowed and nodded. "Yeah?"

The red haired boy took a moment before speaking. "Did we...did we do anything at all last night?" He asked the blonde. Nagisa shook his head. Rin slowly nodded and turned towards the kitchen, his back to Nagisa. After the awkward silence, Rin turned to him again. "If we didn't do anything. . . Then why do you have a hickey?" He said suspiciously.

He shrugged. "Makoto got too clingy to me last night."

Run chuckled and nodded. "Okay." He said, finally taking some tablets. "You know that I'd _never_ look at you in that way you know right?" He asked the blonde, sipping his water.

Nagisa felt as if his heart had broke into two. Rin, his first love, is denying that he'd never like him. Nagisa forced a small laugh along with a believable smile. "Yeah, I know." He said, tears forming in his eyes. "I know. . ."

* * *

**A/N: omfg another one shot...unless you all want a second part or something. But this I thought of in Math class, and typed the whole thing in study hall. And omfg Poor Nagisa, he'll be fine...probably**

**Net forget to leave reviews/comments. I love to read them, even if they seem stupid.**


	2. Chapter 2

It's been a week sense the incident with Rin. Nagisa couldn't stop thinking about how Rin actually touched him and held him close. He already missed him.

Nagisa was on his way over to Rin's house. He was going to tell him how he felt. As he walked along the street, he could feel his heart racing, and his palms getting clammy. He tugged on his shirt collar as he thought of what he would say to him. He knew that Rin wouldn't like him back. Nagisa knew that. But he needed to let him know. Just in case he did like him back. Just in case.

Nagisa ran the doorbell and waited anxiously. There was clanking from behind the doorway. The wooden door swung open to reveal Rin. He leaned against the door frame, looking exhausted. "Nagisa? What are you doing here?" He asked in a low tone.

The blonde stared at him before piping up. "May I come in, for like a minute or two?" he asked with a smile.

The red head glared him down before letting him inside. Nagisa stepped inside and followed Rin down a hallway. They ended up in his living room. Nagisa sat cross-legged on the floor, Rin in a chair. "Okay, what do you want? It's like 10:30 at night and I'm tired." Rin groaned, rubbing one of his eyes.

Nagisa looked down at his feet. "Umm okay. I'll try to make this quick." he muttered, Rin placed his head onto his palm, staring at him. Nagisa took a deep breath, and sighed. "Okay. So, do you remember last weekend? At your house?" Nagisa tried to jog his memory. The red head furrowed his eyebrows, nodding slowly. Nagisa nodded along with him, trying to avoid eye-contact. "And, you asked if we did anything?" he tried to re-jog it some more.

Rin massaged his forehead. "Yes. I remember. Now what is it you came all the way here for?" he snarled.

The blonde nodded, looking down at his feet. "I-We basically cuddled in bed and. . .and stuff." He tried to tell him.

Rin stared at him, flicking his wrist. "Yes, and?"

"I like you Rin." Nagisa blurted. The red headed boy stared at him, his eyes wide, eyebrows furrowed. "Like, not as a friend, Rin. Like. . .I think. . .I think I. . . _love_ you." Nagisa mumbled, looking up to meet Rin's eyes. The red head stared at him before chuckling to himself. Nagisa stared at him, confused. "What? Why are you laughing?" he asked anxiously.

Rin stared at him. "Nice one. You actually had me believe you for a moment." he sighed with a smile, his pointed teeth showing.

Nagisa stared at him, eyes wide with confusion. "No, Rin. I think I actually _love you._" He slurred.

Rin stared at him in all seriousness. "Oh, you weren't lying. . . " he muttered. Nagisa nodded, looking back down at his feet. Rin sighed and put his hand over his forehead, "Okay. Well. I'm sorry, Nagisa, but. . .I don't like you that way. And I never, _ever_ will." Rin said flat out.

The blonde stared at him, tears brimming his eyes, his mouth agape. He nodded, standing up. "Oh. . .O-okay then. . ." Nagisa muttered, looking away from Rin. "Well, I might as well get home now. . . good night Rin." he said, just loud enough for him to here. Rin kept the straight face as he waved to him. Nagisa sped walked out of Rin's house. Once the door was closed behind him, he took off into a sprint. The tears couldn't control themselves as they streamed down Nagisa's now blush cheeks. He turned the corner and sat on the curb. He lifted his knees up to his chest, wrapping his arms around them. He set his head down onto his knees, just sobbing quietly under a street lamp. He should of known that Rin was going to say that. It's Rin. That's what he does.

Nagisa laid his forehead onto his knees as he stared downwards. Everything was blurring from his tears. The blonde then snapped. He stood up, no longer crying about something so stupid. He wiped the tear stains off his cheeks, clutching his fists. He inhaled deeply before putting on a small smile. "I don't care. I don't need Rin in my life. At least not in that way." he muttered to himself.

Nagisa shook himself before walking down the street, hands in pockets. He didn't need some selfish bastard to put up with his needs. He has himself.

* * *

**A/N: oh oh oH OH OH OOOHHH! Okay this part took forever because school and summer school and birthday partues and just ugh. But it's here :D and it actually finished good (in my opinion) :D**

**Well, I hope you guys enjoyed this, sense some of you all demanded a second part. AND HERE IT IS. cherrish it, it's still a wee baby. **


End file.
